In the past, tailors, dressmakers, drycleaners, housewives and other individuals who require use of a hot iron in the course of their duties have faced the problem of resting the iron during use in a location which is convenient, secure, and which minimizes the dangers of burns either to the piece work or to themselves. Those who are familiar with the process of ironing flat fabrics will appreciate that a particular concern is the need to have the iron in a convenient location close at hand so that the ironing can be done with a minimum of lifting and moving of the hot iron. Another concern is the need for a secure location to prevent the hot iron from being inadvertently knocked off the ironing board or turned over. A further concern is the need to reduce the dangers associated with burning of the piece work or the individual using the hot iron.
Various supports for flat irons have been devised to facilitate storing the instrument during use. However, problems have oftentimes been encountered with these devices. Several of the support devices utilize a clamping member which is manually adjusted to the ironing board by a grip which is threaded. Such a grip is then turned to secure the support to the ironing board or table. As will be appreciated, individuals who have arthritis in their hands or do not have strong hands encounter difficulty with such devices. In other cases, the devices are heavy and cumbersome due to the materials of manufacture. As the reader will understand, use of such a support will be an unpleasant experience since the user will be reluctant to use the device at all.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a support which can be attached to an ironing board, table or the like at any location convenient for the user. It is another object of the present invention to provide a support which is easily attached or removed from the ironing board or table. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a support which is lightweight yet durable. It is an additional object of the invention to provide a support which is economical to manufacture. It is a final object of the present invention to provide a support which will allow the heat from the iron to be spread across the face of the ironing surface to reduce "hot spots" and burning. Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.
The invention accordingly comprises the product hereinafter described, the scope of the invention being indicated in the following claims.